The present invention relates generally to the field of robotics, and more particularly to non-functional requirement testing for robots.
Non-functional testing is the testing of a software application or system for its non-functional requirements. A non-functional requirement is a requirement that specifies criteria that can be used to judge the operation of a system, rather than specific behaviors. They are contrasted with functional requirements that define specific behavior or functions. Broadly, functional requirements define what a system is supposed to do and non-functional requirements define how well it should be done, i.e., non-functional requirements are quantified and testable.
General-purpose autonomous robots can perform a variety of functions independently. General-purpose autonomous robots typically can navigate independently in known spaces, handle their own re-charging needs, interface with electronic doors and elevators and perform other basic tasks. Like computers, general-purpose robots can link with networks, software and accessories that increase their usefulness. They may recognize people or objects, talk, provide companionship, monitor environmental quality, respond to alarms, pick up supplies and perform other useful tasks. General-purpose robots may perform a variety of functions simultaneously or they may take on different roles at different times of day.
Currently, many industries are trending toward cognitive models enabled by big data platforms and machine learning models. Cognitive models, also referred to as cognitive entities, are designed to remember the past, interact with humans, continuously learn, and continuously refine responses for the future with increasing levels of prediction. An example of a cognitive model interface is a cognitive robot. Cognitive robotics is concerned with endowing a robot with intelligent behavior by providing it with a processing architecture that will allow it to learn and reason about how to behave in response to complex goals in a complex world.